


Apocalypse

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: Come molte altre situazioni compromettenti in cui si è trovata coinvolta, tutto inizia a causa di un bicchiere di troppo.O Lena Luthor si ritrova a fare affari a National City il giorno in cui Supergirl assorbe la kryptonite rossa.[SuperCorp]





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ambientata nella 1x16, l’episodio della kryptonite rossa. (Il canon di ‘Supergirl’ non offre molte indicazioni su Lex Luthor, quindi ho deciso di far sì che al momento in cui è ambientato questo episodio lui sia ancora a capo della LuthorCorp, già ossessionato da Superman ma non ancora completamente folle.)  
> (2) SuperCorp.  
> (3) Un po’ di smut. Numerosi riferimenti al consumo di alcool.  
> Spero che vi piaccia. Se volete, mi trovate su Tumblr (iam-valy).

* * *

* * *

  
  
   
Come molte (troppe, troppe, _troppe_ \- e qualcosa deve cambiare nella sua vita) altre situazioni compromettenti in cui si è trovata coinvolta, tutto inizia a causa di un bicchiere di troppo.  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
Inizia perché è a National City per la prima volta in tre anni - per la prima volta come membro del consiglio direttivo della LuthorCorp ( _Non sei più una ragazzina, Lena,_ le ricorda la voce di sua madre. _È giunta l’ora che tu ti prenda le tue responsabilità, che tu inizi a restituire a questa famiglia una parte di tutto ciò che ti abbiamo dato da quando ti abbiamo accolta in questa casa)_ , per la prima volta inviata direttamente da suo fratello con il compito di negoziare e siglare un accordo da milioni di dollari con una compagnia cinese di cui a stento sa pronunciare il nome ( _Ho parlato con il loro direttore esecutivo Lena, si aspettavano me, ma ho spiegato loro che non posso allontanarmi da Metropolis in un momento simile. Non hanno avanzato troppe lamentele)_.  
   
  
Ed è un weekend di nuove esperienze, di tensioni a stento mascherate nonostante anni di allenamento e di giochi di potere accompagnati da un numero eccessivamente elevato di bicchieri di un ottimo scotch d’annata - e quando poco prima di sera il suo telefono si illumina con una chiamata di un contatto che credeva di avere rimosso dalla sua rubrica, le sue dita si muovono più velocemente del suo cervello, le sue orecchie ascoltano e la sua bocca parla prima che quell’angolo ancora sobrio di lei possa processare il tutto e opporre resistenza.  
   
   
(Risponde, saluta, accetta.  
   
  
Perché non vede Veronica Sinclair dal loro ultimo anno di college. Perché non sa che cosa ha fatto dopo essere uscita da quella università, se ha coronato il suo sogno di studiare Legge o se le ambizioni della sua famiglia l’hanno portata altrove. Perché non sa se ha mai ammesso a suo padre di aver usato una parte dei soldi di famiglia destinati alla sua retta scolastica per sostenere una campagna per il licenziamento di un professore accusato di molestie - non sa se ha mai trovato il coraggio di chiedere a Jack di uscire. Perché non sa niente, perché due mesi dopo aver ottenuto la sua laurea Lena è entrata alla Luthor Corp e tutto il resto ha perso importanza.  
   
  
Così risponde, saluta e accetta - e no, forse non inizia per colpa di qualche bicchiere di scotch di troppo.)  
   
  
 _Alle 10 in un locale che si chiama - come? Apocalypse? Ok. Ci sarò._  
   
   
 

* * *

  
   
  
Inizia perché è una Luthor da quando ha quattro anni, da quando sua madre, la sua vera madre (che non è più vera di Lillian - lo sa, ma smettere di riferirsi a lei in questo modo anche nella sua testa è tutta un’altra storia) non è venuta a prenderla all’asilo prima di pranzo e le maestre hanno chiamato, chiamato, chiamato, senza che nessuno rispondesse. E può non essere una Luthor nel sangue (sua madre, _Lillian_ , glielo ha ripetuto troppe volte perché possa dimenticarlo dopo qualche bicchiere), ma di certo è stata cresciuta come tale. ( _Tutti ci conoscono, Lena. Non essere ridicola, togliti quello che hai addosso e vedi di indossare qualcosa di più appropriato. Ancora non l’hai capito che tutti, anche quanti fingono di non essere interessati a noi, osservano ogni nostra mossa? Studiano, valutano, giudicano.. Dobbiamo sempre essere perfetti, all’altezza della situazione. Non vorrai farci apparire deboli.)_  
   
  
Torna in albergo prima di chiamare il suo autista, si cambia, scivola in un paio di scarpe col tacco decisamente più adeguate per una serata in un locale di quanto non fossero quelle precedenti, e ritocca il trucco nonostante le mani che ancora tremano per l’adrenalina di una lista di firme su un figlio di carta che vale milioni di dollari e un complimento di sua madre. (E sa che questa serata non è una competizione, ma un Luthor non si fa mai trovare impreparato.)  
   
  
Quando venti minuti dopo mette piede nel locale, scuro e rumoroso e gremito di gente al punto giusto, e intravede Veronica seduta in uno dei tavolini laterali in compagnia di tre ragazze eccessivamente magre e disgustosamente svestite, chiaramente quasi ubriache e intenzionate a protrarre il divertimento ancora un altro po’ prima di trasferire la serata da qualche altra parte, Lena si volta, ferma uno dei camerieri che girano per il locale e si fa indicare il bancone. Ordina uno scotch, ancora - e il barman getta uno sguardo discreto all’orologio che lei ha al polso e al vestito che indossa ed evita commenti, servendole il suo ordine prima di continuare a preparare mojito e tequila per la folla di ragazzi e ragazze attorno a lei. Ne ordina un altro pochi minuti dopo, e solo quando le sue mani si sono calmate e le sue orecchie si sono abituate alla musica attorno a lei decide di raggiungere Veronica e chiunque siano le ragazze in sua compagnia.  
   
  
“Luthor,” la saluta. E tre paia di occhi sono immediatamente su di lei, corpi esili che si spostano per consentirle di sedersi accanto a loro, mani che si stringono e complimenti che fluttuano nell’aria stagnate e sudata del locale. “Ne è passato di tempo.”  
Lena sorride, e quando Veronica ferma un cameriere per ordinare da bere, aggiunge il suo ordine alla lista.  
   
  
(Come molte altre volte prima di questa, tutto inizia per colpa di un bicchiere di troppo.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
(E come molte altre volte, tutto continua per colpa di un bicchiere di troppo.)  
  
   
Perché Veronica ha una ragazza per ogni lato, entrambe sedute accanto a lei con un braccio ad avvinghiarle la vita, e le sta chiedendo di sua madre e di Lex e della compagnia rimasta orfana del suo fondatore, ponendo domande e non offrendo alcuna risposta in cambio. (“Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere qualche ragazza con cui trascorrere il resto della serata,” le dice quando lei le fa notare che non aveva capito che avrebbero avuto compagnia - ma Lena sa che è solo la superficie della verità. Lena sa che se non sono sole è perché Veronica non vuole parlare veramente. Le va bene così.)  
   
  
E Stella (così si chiama la ragazza seduta accanto a lei) sta disegnando forme indecifrabili su quell’area della sua coscia che il vestito che indossa non copre, un sorriso malizioso sul volto e una naturale predisposizione ad avvicinarsi sempre un po’ troppo ogni volta che le rivolge la parola. (Il suo fiato le solletica il collo, e Lena si pente di aver acconciato i suo capelli in una alta coda di cavallo, di aver indossato un vestito che rivela troppo di lei.)  
   
  
Lena continua a sorseggiare il suo drink, sempre più vaga nelle sue risposte (“Mi sto ambientando” e “No, ancora non ho molte responsabilità” e “Sì, ho sentito della vostra supereroina personale”, ma “No, non ho visto alcuna foto. Non condivido l’interesse di mio fratello per i figli di un pianeta ormai distrutto”), finché Veronica si sporge in avanti verso lei e Stella, sorridendo in quella maniera a cui ancora non è abituata.  
   
  
“Io e le ragazze andiamo a farci un giretto nei bagni. Per rallegrare un po’ la serata. Vuoi venire, Lena? ”  
   
  
Scuote la testa, decisa, declinando l’invito e non degnando di una risposta il _Ma dai_ di una delle due ragazze di cui non conosce il nome. Osserva Veronica allontanarsi dal loro tavolino, la osserva attraversare la folla di ragazze e ragazzi impegnati a ballare e a bere in mezzo al locale e oltrepassare una porta a stento visibile dall’altro lato della stanza.  
   
  
 _È stata una pessima idea_ , riflette, mentre si alza di scatto e decide di mettere fine alla serata prima che tutto degeneri e di tornare in albergo. Ma le sue gambe non vacillano, le sue ginocchia sono salde nonostante i tacchi che indossa, e la sua gola è secca e il suo autista ancora distante ( _Sarò lì tra poco più di dieci minuti signorina Luthor_ ), e di nuovo è colpa di un bicchiere di troppo se invece di dirigersi verso l’uscita il suo corpo la guida verso il bancone, carta di credito in mano e sulle labbra un nuovo ordine.  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
Continua a causa di un bicchiere di troppo, perché dopo aver ordinato e pagato il suo bicchiere di scotch ogni traccia del suo buonsenso svanisce e i suoi occhi ubriachi prendono coscienza di un corpo femminile in piedi accanto a lei. La sua mente registra un fisico slanciato e muscoloso, avvolto in un vestito nero tanto attillato da sembrarle dipinto, e una chioma di capelli biondo scuro acconciati in una coda di cavallo (e come ha fatto a non notarla prima? Come ha potuto perdere tempo con Veronica e con Stella e con quelle altre due aspiranti modelle di cui ignora il nome quando in questo stesso locale c’era una ragazza _così_?) e ogni bicchiere che ha bevuto da quando ha messo piede fuori dalla sua camera d’albergo contribuisce alla sua assoluta incapacità di deviare lo sguardo ed evitare quella che è certa sarà una scelta di cui nell’immediato futuro si pentirà. ( _I Luthor sono sempre un passo avanti. Conoscono ogni mossa in anticipo.)_  
   
  
“E segnami ancora una tequila per la ragazza,” aggiunge - e pochi minuti più tardi si ritrova con quella stessa bionda seduta accanto a lei sui sedili posteriori della sua BMW, a borbottare al suo autista di guidare in fretta e di farle sapere quando saranno arrivati all’albergo, mentre tenta di ignorare la mano che si sposta lungo la sua coscia sollevandole il vestito.  
   
  
  
(Fallisce.)  
   
  
La mano si posa sul suo inguine e Lena mormora, “Oh Dio,” mentre un’ondata di piacere la investe. E la bionda accanto a lei ride, e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio sussurra, “Non che non apprezzi il complimento, ma puoi chiamarmi Kara”.  
   
  
Lena annuisce, e quando quella mano inizia ad accarezzarle l’intimità ripete _Kara, Kara, Kara_ \- ancora e ancora, fino a che il suo tanga non è spostato e due dita non sono dentro di lei e il parlare lascia spazio all’ansimare.  
   
   
  
Lena ha a stento il tempo di riprendersi prima che l’auto si fermi e Alfred le comunichi che _Siamo arrivati a destinazione. Vuole che accompagni lei e la sua ospite fino all’ingresso?_  
   
  
“Non è necessario Alfred, ma grazie ugualmente,” gli risponde scendendo dall’auto. “A domani. Ore 10.30,” aggiunge. Prende Kara per mano, e mette piede nella hall deserta.  
   
  
  
(“Sei una Luthor?” le chiede Kara durante la salita in ascensore, la voce dura e il tono leggermente inquisitorio.  
   
  
“Sì,” le risponde, perché ha letto quella domanda per quello che è - una sfida, una provocazione, come se quel nome fosse un insulto.  
   
  
“Parente di Lex Luthor? So che vuole liberare Metropolis da Superman. Cacciarlo, impedirgli di interferire con la vita degli abitanti della città. Mi chiedo che cosa pensi di Supergirl.”  
   
  
Le porte dell’ascensore si stanno aprendo quando Lena risponde. “Sono sua sorella. Condividiamo il cognome, non le idee.”  
   
  
La ragazza ( _Kara_ \- Lena ha bevuto ma quel nome è chiaro nella sua mente) la fissa con un’intensa luce negli occhi, prima di sogghignare e sussurrarle all’orecchio, voce calda e parole taglienti.  
“Non hai la minima idea di quanto mi ecciti pensare che tra pochi minuti una Luthor ripeterà il mio nome, supplicandomi di non smettere, di andare più veloce..“  
Denti le mordicchiano il lobo dell’orecchio, e Lena crede ad ogni singola parola che esce da quella bocca.)  
   
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
(Succede, perché anche se Lena non stringe tra le dita un bicchiere, Kara è forte abbastanza da darle alla testa.)  
   
  
Kara è più forte di quanto non sembri, Lena scopre immediatamente. È più alta di lei ora che i suoi stivali sono stati gettati sul pavimento, è più muscolosa di quanto quel vestito non mostri ed è più agile - molto più agile e coordinata - di quanto non sia normalmente una ragazza che ha trascorso l’intera serata a bere in un locale. È alta, muscolosa e agile - e può pressare il suo corpo contro la porta della stanza, intrappolandola in una prigione da cui non intende fuggire. Lena ha la schiena appoggiata alla porta, le mani di Kara che accarezzano l’esterno delle sue cosce e i suoi fianchi, ancora ricoperti dal vestito che indossa, e le sue spalle, libere, mentre lei la abbraccia e sente ogni muscolo che si flette, che si contrae e si distende.  
   
  
E le labbra di Kara sono sul suo collo, impegnate nell’incavo e sulla giugulare, calde e umide e così dannatamente morbide che tutto ciò a cui Lena riesce a pensare con il suo cervello offuscato dall’alcool e dal desiderio è che non è abbastanza. È che avere questa ragazza - Kara - così, _lì_ , non basta. (Implorerebbe - anche se non dovrebbe, non ancora - ma la sua mente è confusa e le parole non hanno un senso in quella nuvola di desiderio, di _voglia_ , e la sua lingua vuole toccare e baciare e leccare, non parlare.)  
   
  
“Qui. Qui,” ripete incoerente. E non è ciò che vuole dire, ma Kara in qualche modo deve avere letto i suoi pensieri, perché un istante più tardi distacca la bocca dal suo collo e lentamente (troppo lentamente) la posa sulla sua.  
   
  
È un semplice contatto inizialmente, le labbra di Kara sopra le sue, contro le sue, immobili, quasi. (Non che non sia piacevole, a modo suo, ma non è abbastanza. È ben lontano dall’essere abbastanza.)  
   
  
Ma dopo pochi secondi Kara inclina la testa, e le sue braccia forti la avvicinano a lei, due corpi pressati l’uno contro l’altro con due vestiti come unica barriera. E Lena apre leggermente le labbra, perché vuole di più, e la lingua di Kara è nella sua bocca, curiosa e morbida contro la sua ed è l’alcool (è l’alcool) ma un arcobaleno di colori risplende dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, rinvigorito a ogni nuovo contatto tra la sua bocca e quella di Kara. (Le voci nella sua testa che per tutta la serata le hanno ricordato che è una Luthor, che è in quella città per questioni di lavoro, che _il dovere prima del piacere, Lena_ \- le voci sono scomparse. Lena incolpa l’alcool, ma -)  
   
  
Ma Kara succhia il suo labbro, lo intrappola tra le sue labbra - e il rosso esplode, luminoso. I suoi denti si chiudono sul suo labbro inferiore - e l’arancione non è mai stato così intenso. La sua lingua traccia i bordi dei suoi denti, e il verde brilla. (La bocca si chiude sul suo collo, succhiando e mordendo e lasciando un marchio che non sparirà per giorni, e Lena trema mentre il viola invade lo sfondo dei suoi pensieri. Le sue unghie penetrano nel vestito di Kara, le sue dita si stringono sulla sua schiena, e Lena spera che Kara sia abbastanza forte da sorreggerla se le sue gambe dovessero cedere.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
“Mia.. Lena Luthor, mia..”  
   
  
(Succede, perché la voce di Kara ha su di lei l’effetto del vino.)  
   
  
  
Le labbra di Kara sono sul suo orecchio ora, il succhiotto sul collo abbandonato in favore del lobo del suo orecchio destro, le mani stabili sui suoi fianchi.  
   
  
(Sua, davvero. Le sue ginocchia rischiano di cedere al solo pensiero - lei, una Luthor, in mano ad una ragazza conosciuta appena una mezz’ora prima in uno stupido locale. Lena immagina che dovrebbe vergognarsene, ma sua madre non è lì, sua madre non sa e non saprà mai, ed è facile dimenticare il tono di rimprovero nella sua voce quando questa tace.)  
   
  
“Tua.”  
   
  
Kara annuisce, le bacia la mandibola e poi ancora il collo, finché la sua bocca calda non inizia a scendere, umida lungo il suo percorso, fino a fermarsi su quel lembo di pelle tra il collo e l’orlo del vestito che ha addosso.  
   
  
“Mmm, questo è decisamente di troppo. Dovremmo toglierlo.”  
   
  
(Ed è una Luthor - per la miseria, eppure questa ragazza la guarda dritta negli occhi e quelle iridi azzurre mascherate dagli occhiali penetrano dentro di lei ricordandole due dita affondate nella sua intimità e _Kara, Kara, Kara._ È una Luthor, ma con uno sguardo Lena si ritrova in mezzo alla camera, piegata in avanti nel tentativo di liberarsi di uno stupido vestito troppo attillato prima che il desiderio di toccare il corpo di Kara la porti all’autocombustione.)  
   
  
Sta trafficando con la zip quando due mani si posano sul fondo della sua schiena e due labbra baciano il retro del suo collo.  
   
  
“Lascia che sia io a spogliarti,” le chiede Kara, la voce esitante nonostante il suo sia un ordine più che una richiesta. Lena risponde distendendo le braccia lungo il corpo e Kara completa l’opera sfilandole il vestito, lasciandolo libero di scivolare ed ammassarsi ai suoi piedi, blu cobalto su uno sfondo grigio.  
   
  
È pronta a voltarsi, a posare le labbra su quelle di Kara un’altra volta, a spogliarla riequilibrando la situazione, ma le mani di Kara la fermano sul posto.  
   
  
“Aspetta,” mormora. “Voglio ancora..” e le sue dita sono nei suoi capelli ora, nel tentativo disperato di liberarli dalla ricercata acconciatura in cui sono stati costretti quella stessa mattina. Uno dopo l’altro gli elastici si spezzano, un rumore sordo a stento percepibile al di sopra dei suoi gemiti (perché il corpo di Kara è caldo e solido contro il suo e lei è debole, così debole), finché la sua chioma di capelli scuri non cade, libera di coprirle le spalle.  
   
  
“Bellissima,” mormora Kara - e la sta guardando negli occhi con sincerità e irriverenza, come se per lei tutto fosse vero ed uno scherzo al tempo stesso, e quando sorridendo Lena le indica la camera da letto, la sua mente è un tripudio di colori.  
   
  
(Kara si volta, giocherellando con gli occhiali che indossa, per poi toglierli e posarli sul bracciolo del divano. Si volta nuovamente verso di lei ( _bellissima_ , quegli occhi così azzurri e luminosi e - bellissima), si piega e manovra un braccio dietro alle sue ginocchia, alzandola e portandola in camera da letto come se quella non fosse la cosa più ridicola e più erotica che qualcuno possa fare.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
La sua schiena impatta contro il materasso, e Lena si ritrova distesa in mezzo al letto, le gambe che ciondolano oltre il bordo del materasso. Kara è in piedi di fronte a lei, a pochi passi dal letto, ancora completamente vestita. (E non è giusto - non è così che devono andare le cose. Perché lei l’ha approcciata in quel locale, ha fatto la prima mossa, l’ha invitata ad uscire, a salire sulla macchina, e non le pare giusto che Kara indossi ancora quel vestito mentre lei è mezza nuda nella sua stessa camera d’albergo. Vuole vederla - vuole ammirare i suoi lineamenti e il suo corpo e posare le labbra sul suo seno e vuole sciogliere la coda di cavallo e affondare il viso nei suoi capelli e lo vuole ora.)  
   
  
“Non trovi che ci sia qualcosa di terribilmente ingiusto nel fatto che io sono -”  
   
  
(Kara, tuttavia, ha altri progetti.)  
   
  
“Allarga le gambe, per me.”  
   
  
(E Lena ha sempre avuto qualche difficoltà a seguire gli ordini di chiunque non fosse direttamente imparentato con lei, ha sempre mostrato resistenze con insegnanti privati, professori, collaboratori - ma la voce di Kara è ferma, impassibile nonostante quel sorriso e quella luce negli occhi (quella _fame_ , ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa sul suo corpo quasi nudo), e forse non è ciò a cui pensava quando ha deciso di uscire quella sera, forse non è ciò che voleva fare una manciata di secondi prima - ma come potrebbe essere più perfetto? Che cosa potrebbe volere di più, oltre a questo - una donna meravigliosa in piedi di fronte a lei, altera, premurosa, distante e al tempo stesso così vicina?)  
   
  
Annuisce, allargando le gambe mentre il suo corpo freme. Quando Kara si accovaccia ai suoi piedi e inizia ad accarezzare e a baciare l’interno delle sue cosce, le sue mani affondano nella sua coda di cavallo e rapide iniziano a lavorare. (Una chioma di capelli biondo scuro invade la sua visuale quando Kara si sporge sopra di lei per baciarla, affamata, e Lena pensa di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Poi Kara le sfila le mutande di pizzo accarezzandole la pelle e le lecca _quel_ punto sul suo collo e lei smette di pensare.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
Succede, e Lena vorrebbe dire che è per colpa di qualche bicchiere di troppo - ma la verità è il suo corpo ormai nudo disteso su un materasso, le labbra di una ragazza chiuse su un suo capezzolo e due dita dentro di lei, a scivolare umide e a muoversi lente e senza sosta.  
   
  
L’aria è calda e la sua testa è leggera, ogni angolo del suo corpo in fiamme, in attesa che Kara spinga, morda, invada. (“Di più,” mormora, ma le dita non accelerano. La lingua continua a stuzzicare ma i denti non escono.)  
   
  
Sta impazzendo. Il vestito di Kara sfrega contro il suo stomaco e le sue cosce, mentre una mano sprofonda sul materasso per sorreggere il peso del corpo di Kara, squilibrato nel suo tentativo di toccarla, dappertutto. Lena inarca la schiena, affonda una mano nei capelli biondi della ragazza sopra di lei, mormora il suo nome - una, due, tre volte - nella disperata speranza che Kara le dia ciò di cui ha più bisogno. (“Più a sinistra.. A-ancora, oh per la miseria.. Per-perché non puoi fare come ti dico!”)  
   
  
Con Kara su di lei, le sue dita che oscillano tra un lento movimento e lo stallo e la sua bocca intenta a leccare e a succhiare il suo seno, Lena perde ogni concezione del trascorrere del tempo. Tutto ciò che sa è quello che sente - il suo corpo che si scalda e che si bagna e che trema, la soglia ultima della sua capacità di resistenza sempre più vicina.  
   
  
“Voglio solo che -”  
   
  
Vuole solo che Kara entri, decisa, che Kara si muova più veloce, senza fermarsi, fino a quando lei non esploderà di piacere e una scarica non si propagherà per ogni angolo del suo corpo e Lena dimenticherà il suo nome. Vuole solo che –  
   
  
  
(Succede, perché Lena ricorda un ghigno malizioso e una minaccia che sembrava una promessa - e supplica.)  
   
  
(Vuole solo che Kara la faccia sua.)  
   
  
“Ti supplico, Kara.. Ti prego, vai più veloce.. Ka-Kara.. Va-fai più forte, ancora.. T-ti prego..”  
   
  
  
Tre dita affondano nella sua intimità, denti si chiudono attorno al suo capezzolo - mentre la sua mente esplode e la sua bocca ubriaca ripete suppliche e _Kara_ , _Kara_ , _Kara_.  
   
  
(“Voglio che-voglio che tu dica il mio nome,” mormora Kara quando Lena sta per chiudersi attorno a lei.  
   
  
“Ka-”  
   
  
“Zor El.. Voglio che tu ripeta il mio nome, Kara Zor El..”  
   
  
E il pollice di Kara è sul suo clitoride, la sua bocca sta baciando il suo collo e le sue dita stanno la toccando _lì_ , ancora e ancora.  
   
  
La sua mente si oscura e poi rifulge di colori, e Lena viene con _Kara Zor El_ sulle labbra.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
Lena impiega più tempo del previsto a riprendersi. Coricata sopra le coperte, le cosce esageratamente umide e appiccicaticce, osserva Kara stirarsi, alzarsi dal letto e immobilizzarsi di fronte a lei. Il suo volto è una maschera. I suoi occhi sono stanchi, ancora offuscati dall’intensa onda di piacere che l’ha investita poco prima, ma si posano su Kara, studiandola con interesse.  
   
  
È pietrificata sul posto, ancora vestita (perché il loro è stato un gioco ad armi impari - è evidente), e la sta guardando a sua volta. È indecisa, Lena glielo legge negli occhi, come se stesse contemplando le sue possibilità, vagliando le sue opzioni. Se coricarsi sul letto, baciarla, permetterle di sfilarle quel vestito che indossa come una corazza ( _Mia.. Ka-.. Voglio.. Mia.._ ), o voltarsi e andare.  
   
  
E a Lena non dovrebbe importare, perché Kara non è nulla di speciale - è solo una ragazza con uno stupido cognome, conosciuta in un locale dopo la mezzanotte, in una città distante 400 km da dove vive e lavora. Non le dovrebbe importare, perché Lena ha avuto ciò che voleva, ha avuto ciò per cui ha offerto a Kara una tequila, ha ottenuto quella scarica di piacere e quella leggerezza che si diffonde per ogni fibra del suo corpo. Dormirà per le ore che ancora restano a quella notte, e la mattina sarà pronta per ritornare a Metropolis e dimenticare quella stanza d’albergo e ricordare che cosa significa essere una Luthor.  
   
  
(Ed è quel pensiero, forse più di ogni altra cosa, la ragione per cui succede. Perché senza National City, _senza Kara_ , Lena ritorna ad essere niente oltre che una Luthor.)  
   
  
Così distende il braccio, il palmo aperto in segno di invito, e mormora, “Vieni qui.”  
   
  
Ma Kara ha lo sguardo corrucciato, la testa inclinata come se stesse ascoltando voci che detesta lanciarle insulti che solo lei può ascoltare, e Lena abbassa il braccio appoggiandolo sul materasso.  
   
  
Quando Kara incrocia il suo sguardo, capelli sciolti e mossi e bellissima nella sua distanza, Lena apre bocca prima che lei possa farlo. (Non vuole sentire scuse. Questo non è stato altro che un incontro in un locale che si è spostato in una camera da letto e Kara ha avuto ciò che voleva e lo stesso ha ottenuto lei. Se Lena si è illusa che _questo_ fosse qualcosa di più è stato a causa di tutti i bicchieri di troppo che si è concessa e deve smettere, smettere, smettere.)  
   
  
“Chiudi la porta quando esci. Kara.”  
   
  
Kara la fissa un’ultima volta, quegli occhi azzurri così straordinariamente luminosi e le labbra in un sorriso che ora più che mai le sembra un ghigno, e poi si volta ed esce dalla stanza.  
   
  
(Lena la segue, poco dopo. Raccoglie il vestito in mezzo alla camera, le scarpe, la borsa, e controlla la serratura della porta, chiusa. In bagno, si lava i denti e ingoia due pastiglie per limitare i postumi che la colpiranno al suo risveglio. Incrocia il suo sguardo nello specchio, ma si volta dall’altra parte dopo un’occhiata.)  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
Il letto è morbido, le lenzuola calde ma non soffocanti. Lena scivola dentro e si addormenta poco dopo. E il suo sonno è stranamente sereno, nessuna immagine a perseguitarla e nessun sogno a farle chiedere _E se_.  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
Come molti (molti, troppi) altri momenti di sincera epifania che l’hanno avuta come protagonista, tutto avviene durante un viaggio in un’auto troppo pretenziosa per non appartenere ad una compagnia multi-milionaria.  
   
  
(A tredici anni, durante il tragitto tra la scuola che frequentava e la palestra di scherma per le lezioni pomeridiane che sua madre la obbligava a seguire, ha avuto la sua prima illuminazione sul suo futuro accademico. A diciassette anni, sui sedili posteriori di una delle auto della WayneTech ha baciato per la prima volta una ragazza, ammettendo a se stessa la sua verità.)  
   
  
Sta attraversando uno dei ponti simbolo di National City, lamentandosi con l’autista del traffico che sembra aver deciso di non cessare mai in quella città, quando un servizio che stanno trasmettendo sullo schermo dell’auto attira la sua attenzione.  
   
  
“Ha sentito, signorina?” Le chiede Alfred, e quando lei scuote la testa, l’autista procede a raccontarle di come Supergirl abbia perso la testa il giorno precedente, gettando la sua protettrice mediatica (Cat Grant - chi altri) dal balcone della CatCo e afferrandola poco prima che il suo corpo toccasse terra, di come ci sia stato uno scontro armato tra Supergirl e un gruppo di agenti federali armati fino ai denti (“E alcuni parlano anche di un altro alieno, uno schierato con i federali, si figuri”), di come tutti i media della città stiano rivedendo l’opinione che si erano fatti della loro eroina in gonna e mantello.  
   
  
E Alfred sta elaborando sul suo “Di certo molti condividono le opinioni di suo fratello, signorina. C’è da chiedersi se questi alieni non portino più guai che altro,” quando l’auto svolta ad un incrocio, incontrando una lunga coda e fermandosi proprio in corrispondenza di un enorme manifesto di questa famosa Supergirl.  
   
  
“Certo, vedendola così chi la prenderebbe per una minaccia? Eppure da quando c’è lei il tasso di criminalità di National City è salito alle stelle e -”  
   
  
E Alfred continua a parlare, ma non è altro che un rumore di sottofondo ormai, un ronzio a cui è indifferente.  
   
  
Perché i suoi occhi si sono alzati su quel manifesto, imponente nella sua grandezza e maestosità, le sue pupille si sono aggiustate all’illuminazione e ai colori attorno a lei e mentre Alfred continua a parlare, per un attimo lei crede che –  
   
  
  
Ma no. Non può essere lei.  
   
  
Non è altro che un gioco meschino della sua immaginazione, un banale tentativo della sua mente di processare gli avvenimenti della notte precedente, di dare un senso a due labbra calde sulla sua gola e ai suoi _Ti prego, Kara, di più, ti supplico_. È solamente quello, un’illusione ottica e la naturale predisposizione umana per notare soltanto gli indizi favorevoli ad una teoria.  
   
  
Quella è Supergirl. Con la sua ridicola S sul petto e con le mani sui fianchi in quella posa da aspirante supereroe e con quei capelli biondo scuro e con quegli occhi così dannatamente azzurri e _Non è Kara, Lena, per la miseria_.  
   
  
  
(Eppure. Eppure i capelli sono dello stesso colore, le chiome leggermente arricciate nella stessa maniera. Eppure gli occhi hanno quella stessa intensità, le iridi colorate della stessa trama. Eppure ha quella stessa piccola cicatrice accanto al sopracciglio, quasi impercettibile se mascherata con un paio di occhiali. Eppure, eppure, eppure.)  
   
  
“Puoi alzare il volume della TV, Alfred? Vorrei saperne di più di questa Supergirl.”  
   
  
  
Cinque minuti più tardi, quando il traffico inizia a dissiparsi e la loro auto a muoversi in direzione dell’aeroporto, Lena ha ormai vagliato ogni indizio, ogni prova a favore e ogni possibile contro-esempio. Così, mentre l’auto sfreccia allontanandosi da National City e dalla sua supereroina ormai in disgrazia, uno solo è il volto che è impresso nella sua memoria, uno solo il nome che ha preso possesso della sua mente, ripetuto in silenzio come un mantra.  
   
  
( _Di più.. Ti prego, Kara.. Kara Zor El.. Ancora.)_  
   
  
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
 


End file.
